Valentine's Day Presents
by iluvroxasxii
Summary: Johan comes back for a week from North Academy to visit Judai for Valentine's Day. Instead of giving Judai the chocolates like he intended to, something else happens. RATED M FOR LEMON AND MILD LANGUAGE. MATURE THEMES. Dedicated to nyananeko.


**Hi again! I had to get this out of my brain before I lost it. This is actually my first lemon and Judai isn't lazy. **

**I'm dedicating this to nyananeko (Is that spelled right??) because I'm taking forever to get her piccie done. IM SORRY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, I'd re-write the whole season three script and make Judai and Johan kiss in every episode.**

It was Feburary 14th, Valentines Day at Duel Academy. It was a cherished day for everyone because they had off. No school, no teachers, no rules.

This made one person in the Slifer Red dorm extremely happy. His name was Yuki Judai, and he was sleeping soundly in his bed, even though it was about Two in the afternoon. He was the only person there. Marufuji Sho, Tyranno Kenzan, and Manjoume Jun went and moved to their reperespective dorms. So he was alone.

And he didn't mind. He liked the quiet lonliness had given him.

Slowly, he got up, wearing only his back-and-red boxers with pink hearts. His hair was a mess. He scratched it lightly.

"Ugh..." He moaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He anime-cried to himself, "Johan's gonna come in two hours and I haven't gotten ready yet! Dammit.." He scowled to himself. Two hours just wasn't enough time.

He needed to clean the whole place up. He could ask his friend Tenjoin Asuka or Misawa Daichi to help him, but he was too stubborn. Besides, he knew Johan would be proud if he cleaned by himself!

And who exactly was this Johan person Judai is fussing over, you ask?

Well, last year he was a transfer student from North Academy and now very good friend to everyone that knew him here at Duel Academy. It was impossible not to be, you know? He had the prettiest blue hair and emerald eyes, and a heart that put the most kind fairy-tale protagonists to shame-put together. He's only coming for this week because he wanted to see how everyone was, especially Judai, after the Yubel incident.

And to be blunt, Judai liked him. I mean, like-like.

He had never considered the idea before, you know? Himself liking another guy. He never considered himself being gay.

But the more he thought about it, it made him blush. After the Yubel incident, he was more closed up and less energetic. And now, when he heard that Johan was coming, he was so full of energy.

And he put that energy to damn good use.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!!" Judai yelled from the kitchen, still wearing his cutesy boxers and an apron with a picture of Hane Kuriboh in the middle. He had been so absorbed in cooking and cleaning, he forgot who would be coming and assumed it was Sho or Asuka, since they were the only ones who saw him wearing an apron. And Tenjoin Fubuki, Asuka's older brother. But he took pictures and put them on Ebay. He never forgave Fubuki for that. And he never will.

But when he opened the door, he wanted to die.

There was Johan, wearing a red Hollister polo which hugged his frame snugly, a pair of Levi's in a medium-dark wash, and black Etnies. He had his iNano in a case attached to his right bicep, and you can hear Baby Bash's 'Cyclone' because it was so loud. He was holding a box of chocolates in his hand.

His hair was considerably longer than before, Judai noticed. He was frozen, mesmerized by Johan's still-emerald eyes. That is, until Johan started laughing hysterically.

"Wh-what the hell, Johan?!! The hell's so funny?!!" Judai asked as his face was covered in a very cute shade of pink. He was glaring at Johan when he didn't stop laughing.

"Hahaha!! G-gomen, Judai. I-it's just that your apron has a picture of...HANE KURIBOH!!!! HAHAHAHA!!" Johan started laughing again. Judai blushed again.

"Shaddup...Come in, dammit! It's no use staying outside..." Judai mumbled as he grabbed Johan's hand, dragging him inside. Johan was still laughing, so when Judai grabbed his hand, he was sorta shocked. His face was a bright red when he saw Judai's rear end. Judai pulled him to the table, let go of his hand, and went up to the stove to turn it off, otherwise the beef stew he slaved over for the past hour would burn. He sighed.

"Want something to drink, Johan?" Judai asked as he went to the fridge, getting himself a water. Johan shrugged.

"You got some Coke?" Johan asked as he tried to get a better look at Judai's butt, but trying to be discreet about it was really hard. He had always liked Judai as more than a friend, but he didn't know if the brunette felt the same. And it was hard, because he would always seem to get hard when he was around him. Just seeing Judai in an apron and boxers made him hard in a milisecond. So now, he was sitting at the table, looking at Judai's ass, with no way to releive himself. And it was very difficult. He wanted to jump Judai this second, but he didn't want to risk his friendship.

Judai was finished rummaging through the fridge when he finally found a coke for Johan and gave it to him, stealing a glance at his crotch, noticing it was a little raised, which he knew was unusual. He smirked.

"So, Johan," He said as he leaned over the table, touching Johan's hand, "how's North?"

"Good..." Johan said as he tried to supress his moan. Judai just looked so damn alluring in his current pose, and it was driving Johan crazy. If he didn't have any shame, he would've jumped and banged Judai by now. Apparently, Judai noticed Johan's internal struggle, and moved over and sat on his lap.

"What's wrong, Johan? Got a score to settle with me?" He said as he rubbed himself on Johan's thigh.

Johan knew Judai was teasing him, and it was ridiculous! He was the dominant one in relationships, and he wouldn't let Judai do this to him! It wasn't fair!

So he got his payback.

He grabbed Judai's dick through his boxers, noticing Judai's dick was hard too. Judai squealed at his touch, growing red quickly. Johan was just panting heavily, his beautiful emerald eyes glazed.

"What the hell, Joh-mmph!" Judai started to yell, but Johan kissed him full on the lips.

But little did Johan know, Judai was slowly going crazy. I mean, Johan was kissing him and rubbing his dick at the same time! It was hard not to moan.

"Aaahhhh...Johan..." Judai moaned as soon as Johan pulled away, arching forward so Johan had more access to him. Johan took this opprotunity to whisper in Judai's ear.

"See, Judai...? It's not so bad..." Johan whispered as Judai became redder and started panting and moaning. This, beleive it or not, was Judai's first time having sex.

"Aaaaahhhhh...Johan..." Judai moaned as Johan moved from the itsy-bitsy chair to the more-spacious table, Johan on top and Judai on the bottom, fully naked.

"What, my precious?" Johan whispered in Judai's ear, "Want more? Because I do..." He said seductively as he licked Judai's earlobe, making him squirm. Johan smirked. He was obviously horny at this moment, because he moved his head down to Judai's throbbing cock, which he left there to twitch by itself.

As if to make matters worse, he pulled off his clothes slowly until he had enough clothes to tie Judai to the table-using his polo, beater, jeans, and boxers. Judai couldn't escape, he knew that.

And he didn't care because he loved Johan.

"I...love you, Johan..." Judai moaned as he felt his hard cock against the metal table and getting hit by Johan's hot breath. Johan stopped and smiled serenly at Judai, kissing him on the forehead.

"I do too, Judai. I love you too. So can we fuck now?" He asked while laughing lightly, but he meant the love thing. He didn't want Judai to think he only wanted his body and then leave him. He wasn't like that. Judai got the gist of it when he heard Johan laugh. He blushed even harder, but he nodded as well.

"Hai, Johan...do what you d-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Judai moaned. He never even got to finish his sectence because Johan started to lick the tip of his cock, ever so slowly, and he started to gradually to suck the whole thing, making Judai arch again into Johan's mouth.

Judai never experienced anything like this, but it felt so good. He felt the tip of his cock tingle, until he released himself into Johan's mouth, wheezing and gasping heavily. Johan pulled his head up, smirking at Judai.

"First time cumming, eh?" Johan asked amusedly as he grabbed Judai's ass from behind. Judai was so tired, but he wanted Johan inside him. He heared about it in movies and books, but he never felt it.

"Yeah...what of it, nnnnnn..." He groaned. Johan stuck one finger into Judai, making him cry out in pleasure. Johan was even being kind about it!

...Not.

Johan was being all gentle about it. Hey, Johan was sparing Judai the pain, but he would've thought that merging with monster souls and practically stampeded by fangirls he could withstand the pain of Johan inside him. Sure, he heard it was bad, but getting stepped on by all the girls on campus has gotta hurt worse! OBVIOUSLY!!!

"Unnn...Dammit, Johan! Just fuck me already! What you're doing is insane!" Judai yelled as he wrestled himself free from the beater and the shirt which kept his hands tied, grabbed Johan's dick, and practially shoved it into himself, shoving Johan outta the way.

Johan, obviously shocked, groaned loudly as Judai let go of his hard cock and started to thrust inside the Japanese boy. His heart sank when he heard the boy scream, but the brunette also started to moan his name. It was so intoxicating, the way Judai said it.

"Jo...Han...unnnnn...go faster, harder..." Judai moaned as a beautiful pink spread on his cheeks as a result of this pleasure ran through his body like never before, and he never wanted it to end. He was gripping Johan's hair as he complied to his lover's command by going faster and harder than before, hitting Judai's prostate and causing Judai to moan even louder and counter-thrust, matching and mimicking Johan's moves.

Well, Johan didn't want to cause much noise (who the hell was gonna hear anyways?), so he claimed Judai's pink lips and stuck his tounge inside, battling with Judai's tounge and suppressing his moans, watching his lover's face steadily grow redder as he can feel himself doing the same thing. It was hard not to when your lover's walls are so tight and the friction was so high.

When they both pulled away, there was a trail of saliva left and trailed on each of their chests, making them both shiver from pleasure from the cooler substance hitting their warm bodies.

Well, Judai wasn't cumming as easily as he hoped. And besides, he forgot about the nipples and the abs!

So, Johan retraced his steps and started sucking and teasing his right nipple, making Judai moan his name even more. And it drove Johan insane.

Insane as in horny.

Which made him thrust in and out of Judai even faster, almost moving the table from the force he used. Judai was moaning (how many times did I saw that now?) and gripping Johan's back, scratching a bit.

"Unnnnnnn...Johan! I can't hold it in an-" Judai started to say, but failed as him and Johan reached their climaxes at the same time and their liquid covered their abdomens. Johan fell on top of Judai from exhaustion.

"Well..." Johan started, staring sadly at the chocolate, "I forgot to give you the chocolate..." Judai laughed as well.

"And I forgot my stew. Now it's cold..." Judai said as he kissed Johan on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Horny Johan." Judai said sweetly as he dozed off.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Judai." And, Johan himself, fell into a deep sleep.

-**gasps- Zomg...my first lemon EVER!!!! w00t!!!!! I'm actually surprised I did so well.**

**REVIEW NICELY AND GET AN INTERNET CAKE WITH A PICCIE OF JOHAN AND JUDAI IN THE MIDDLE!! WHOOT!!!!**

**Saki-chan**


End file.
